This invention relates to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a flexible disk drive apparatus which has the function of receiving a flexible disk cartridge equipped with a flexible magnetic disk, exactly positioning the cartridge with respect to a disk drive means, and thereafter ejecting as required the cartridge exteriorly of the apparatus.
A flexible disk cartridge having a plastic jacket in which a flexible magnetic disk is received is becoming a very popular magnetic recording medium. A flexible disk drive apparatus having such cartridge received therein to effect recording and/or reproducing of information into and/or from a disk in the cartridge usually includes a disk drive means, a read/write head, and a door for permitting reception of the cartridge into the apparatus. The cartridge is inserted into the apparatus during the period of time in which the door is opened, and as the door is closed, is coupled to the disk drive means.
In this type of apparatus, closing the door before completion of the cartridge insertion up to its operable position causes an abnormal contact of the disk with the drive means to cause damages to the disk. To prevent such damage to the disk, it is preferable to provide an ejector means which, unless the cartridge is completely inserted into the apparatus, urges the cartridge in a direction in which it is ejected exteriorly of the apparatus, thereby to let the operator know that the cartridge is not completely inserted. Also, such ejector means is advantageous in removing the cartridge out of the apparatus.
The flexible disk drive apparatus, however, is needed to satisfy two reciprocal requirements. Namely, after the cartridge is fully inserted up to its operable position, it must not be ejected by the ejector means before the door is closed. The other requirement is that simultaneously with opening of the door.
Some prior art apparatus includes an ejector means movable between a group of two cocked positions and a released position in order to meet said two reciprocal requirements. This ejector means is moved from the released position to a first one of the cocked positions when the cartridge is inserted, and as the door is subsequently closed is moved from the first cocked position to a second one tion to a second one. As the door is again opened, the ejector means is moved from the second cocked position back to the released position to eject the cartridge exteriorly of the apparatus.
Said prior art apparatus including such ejector means is generally complicated in structure and in addition is required to have a separate means for permitting exact matching of the cartridge with the drive means, thereby to prevent displacement of the cartridge to an unexpected position which when the door is closed occurs as the ejector means is moved from the first cocked position to the second one.